


His Double Persona

by RushiStellar



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushiStellar/pseuds/RushiStellar
Summary: Nayuren dating and living together. Nayuta being cold to Ren when in front of others, but what happens when they are alone.
Relationships: Nayuta Asahi/Ren Nanahoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	His Double Persona

Argonavis and Gyroaxia having joint practice for their upcoming concert. All went smoothly, after their practice they have a small break before going home.

“Nayuta-kun!” Ren called to Nayuta who is currently sitting and drinking water. Nayuta glared at Ren when he approached him. “What do you want, Nanahoshi?” asking Ren using his usual cold tone. “Uhm...I want to check something on the last song we had and also about the grocery later-“

“HUH!?!” Nayuta shout at Ren cutting him, and caused the other members to look at them.

"What are you talking about right now?!” 

“Uhm, the grocery..” Ren answered in small voice.

“Why are you asking that one now? It is not the time to talk about that.” Nayuta hissed at Ren then stand from his chair and walked away.

“Are they really dating?” Reon asked when Nayuta walked out the room and then Ren followed him.

“Wataru! Look at that, I told you Nayuta is not nice to Ren! I need to get Ren away from him now!” Yuuto shout and start to follow them but Wataru stop him.

“Yuu, can you stop thinking about that, if Nayuta is not nice to Ren at all, Ren will dumped him already. But look at them, they are even living together and still dating.” Wataru said to Yuuto to calm him down.

“I think Nayuta is acting like that because we are here.” Kenta said adjusting his glasses.

“Oh~ you mean Nayuta is being a tsun tsun when they are people and dere dere when they are alone~ Ryo said while forming a heart using his fingers.

Everyone cannot believe what Ryo said, thinking about how Nayuta will look when he and Ren are alone.

\--------

Nayuta and Ren just arrived at their house. Nayuta was the first one to enter and then, Ren followed closing the front door.  
Nayuta stopped in the middle of the living room, looking down with a grim face. When Ren enter the room, he stopped facing the back of Nayuta. “Nayuta-kun, are you okay?” Ren asked Nayuta as his boyfriend is not moving at all.

“So—” Nayuta whispered while looking down.

“Hmm, Nayuta-kun, are you saying something-“ Ren asked but was stop when Nayuta suddenly faced him and hugged him tight. Ren was suprised but hugged Nayuta back with a smile on his face.

“Nayuta-kun..” Ren called Nayuta sweetly.

“I didn’t mean to shout at you earlier..” Nayuta started while still hugging Ren.

“Hmm..” Ren answered.

“I want to go shopping with you for the grocery..”

“Hmm..”

“Sorry..”

“It’s okay, Nayuta-kun, I know you didn’t mean that, do you know how long I’ve know you already, I’m used to your tsun tsun mode, hahaha” Ren said while laughing and sounding like Ryo.

Nayuta looked at the face of Ren and start blushing. “You....”  
Ren still laughing when he saw Nayuta’s reaction.

“I’ll stop that laugh of yours!” Nayuta said holding the back of Ren’s head and pulling him to kiss his lips.

Ren accept Nayuta’s kiss. They hugged and kiss for a few seconds before letting go.

“So, let’s go shopping, I think the thing we need later is already used up, we need to go shopping.” Ren said while grinning and going to the door, leaving Nayuta, who did not know what it is at first but suddenly blushed when he realized what Ren means.

“Nanahoshi! When did you become like that!” Nayuta said while being flustered, following Ren to the door.


End file.
